


Those Stained With Blood

by StarReads



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Chapter 1, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I did it again, I have an unhealthy writing style but w/e I lived, I wrote this in 2 days on maybe 7 cups of coffee, Implied Akamami, Kaede "passes the torch" so to speak, Mastermind, Monokuma: Ruining Lives and Destroying Budding Romances since 2003, Open to Interpretation, Poor Kaede and Rantarou, Rantarou likes Kaede, Sad Ending, Saihara is in for a big shock, Shot Put Balls and Misery, They really can't be happy can they?, Up To Interpretation if Kaede like Rantarou, cannon complient, eh?, hey guys, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: ..and how it got there.Amami only wanted to live long enough to become someone she trusted.Kaede only wanted to stop the game before it started.Neither of them were getting what they wanted anytime soon.





	Those Stained With Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoeOcean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeOcean/gifts).



> Hey RueOcean! I had tons of fun writing this so I hope you like it! I went for the Akamatsu/Amami one because I don't write a good cannon Angie nor am I very good at Irukiibo. This one was also just fun! I mean, who doesn't like angst and implied romance. Plus, uh....It's cannon verse so I of course went with a more traditional ending.
> 
> :)))

 

 Amami was having a bad day. Or well, he was having a bad week. Bad existence? Perhaps those were the right words. This whole mess all started because of that meddling evil bear. Monokuma was a real piece of work. Perhaps there were stronger words but Amami wasn't sure any combination of words would be enough to do justice to his hatred of the killing game and its figurehead.  
  
  
Sure, he wasn't the best person in the world, he'd made his fair share of mistakes, but it was more than a little unfair to suddenly shove him into a glorified prison and tell him that if one of his classmates didn't die in two days everyone would be killed. Death is a pretty permanent thing to be used as a punishment after all. And they only had a day left on the time limit which meant that clock was really ticking. He wanted to do something, anything, but he had neither the weapons or the knowledge to do much of anything at all. It was only a matter of time before Monokuma would make good on his word, and he didn't doubt that Monukuma would go through with it either. If that video was real (which he was pretty damn sure it was) then he'd have no problem slaughtering them all.   
  
Good god he needed a break.  
  
  
Amami drifted down the halls of the school with no particular place in mind. It was just past noon and everyone was most likely searching the school for a way out. Amami had given up on that, but he wasn't going to say anything. Just as long as the others stayed out of trouble, he was fine with it. He didn't want anyone doing anything rash and getting themselves murdered. Not that they'd avoid death anyways.   
  
He decided to go to the library after a bit. He was itching to read a good book. Something nice before he died a gruesome death, you know?   
  
On his way there he bumped into Akamatsu and Saihara. They both seemed on edge, nervous. He couldn't blame them for that after all the whole situation was pretty fucked up. He himself couldn't fully relax, which was so unlike him. He prided himself on being calm and collected no matter the situation.  
  
  
Maybe it was screwy of him, but he couldn't help admiring how Akamatsu looked at the moment. He had to admit, she was really pretty. Maybe if they'd met elsewhere the two of them could have been something. But here and now, they were just lucky to be alive. As things stood, he was reluctant to even comment on it. It wouldn't be appropriate to focus on such trivial things in the face of their impending doom.   
  
  
Akamatsu explained that they were just going to be searching some of the empty classrooms for clues. Amami offered to go with them but Akamatsu insisted that it should just be her and Saihara. As they left, a short, unwelcome pang of jealousy flashed through Amami's heart.  He didn't deserve to be jealous of Saihara, especially given the situation, but he was. Akamatsu seemed to trust Saihara more than she trusted anyone else. And he hated that. Amami wanted her to trust him like that.  
  
Amami wanted Akamatsu to trust him like he trusted her.  
  
He stalked to the library in silence. The already huge ball of stress and sadness in his chest seemed to grow bigger with every passing second. He was definitely being childish, but he didn't care. It was probably their last day on Earth, he deserved to wallow in his own misery for a bit. He never really indulged in the "my life is awful, woe is me" type of thing, but this felt like an appropriate time to do so.   
  
The library was eerily quiet, not a soul to be heard within its walls. Normally at least one or two people were there but today it was entirely empty. He supposed everyone else was investigating elsewhere. A productive member of the little group would have gone to join them, but all Amami really wanted was a good book. Something about a detective perhaps?   
  
He browsed the shelves, hand grazing over the books. Titles jumped out at him and he often stopped to gaze absentmindedly at a book with an interesting title or a particularly pretty cover. Nothing screamed 'read me' though. He was often very picky, and his books were no exception.   
  
Soon he stumbled upon a particularly gorgeous book. This one screamed "read me" in all capital letters, enticing him. He reached for it, fingertips grazing the cover when... smack! Something hit the shelf in front of his head and bounced off. He winced slightly at the sudden sound, turning around to stare at the foreign object. It was a shiny metal shot put ball. He went over to it and picked it up. His eyes darted around the room nervously. Where had that come from?  
  
His eyes settled on a strange looking contraption on top of the bookshelves. Could that be it? He looked upwards, straining to see if he could maybe make out more details. All too late, he noticed movement behind him. He was barely able to open his mouth before he felt a blinding pain in his head. His vision went dark as he hit the ground with a large thump.  
  
  
  
The melody of the death toll played over and over in Kaede's head. For a song with such a tragic meaning, it had a lovely melody. Perhaps at a different time and place, she might have sat down and tried to play it.   
  
She was scared. Fear iced over her heart and made her eyes well up with tears as she stared at the body on the floor. She simply couldn't breathe, this is not what she wanted to happen. He wasn't supposed to be dead. The mastermind was supposed to be dead. The killing game should have been over by now.  
  
It wasn't over. She had failed her duty, her job. And she'd taken the life of a classmate whom she cared for. Who was nice to her. Who made her laugh and smile and made her forget for a few seconds that she was in constant danger. She had killed someone. She had started this terrible killing game.  
  
And now they had to investigate. Now Kaede had to stare at the body of the boy whose life she cut short while her own clock slowly ticked down. She'd be dead soon, and every dream and aspiration she'd ever had would die with her. She could only hope that pieces of the soon to be shattered piano she called her life would live on. That a few of the important keys would be picked up by the others.   
  
That's all she could hope for really, that little pieces of her stuck around after she was gone. That she didn't fade into irrelevancy and that the others would live on in spite of her death. That they'd carry on with their lives, not quite leaving her behind entirely but not chained to her either. She hoped her death would mean something somehow, but that its consequences wouldn't destroy the group she worked so hard to maintain.   
  
The investigation was riddled with holes, entirely too fast and it made her head spin. As the elevator sank to the trial room, so did her heart. A pit formed in her stomach and she was sure she'd throw up any second now.  
  
From the corner of her eye, she spotted Saihara, his face petrified behind that hat he always wore. She could feel his nerves from where she was standing. She knew what was going to happen at the end of all this. She knew that she would have to leave the others behind. But she was confident that Saihara could do what she could not. Saihara would end the killing game eventually. She could only hope he would do so quickly so that nobody else had to die like Amami did.  
  
As the doors opened she swallowed the lump in her throat, heart pounding. Saihara's turn would come soon. For now, she needed to focus.

  
She would finish her duty first. For everyone who was still alive and for those who weren't. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
